Timing solutions are important in modern electronics. Used in almost all commercial and consumer equipment, timing devices provide frequency control and timing for many applications. Crystal oscillators have been the predominant type of frequency generators for decades. Crystal oscillators typically use a piece of quartz which results in a fairly large device compared to the integrated circuits the crystal oscillator may be used to control.